To Much Information Tenpi
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gokuu asked Kenren and innocent question and Tenpou tells him what he wants to know... rated for sexualish themes...and possible foul mouthed bishies


-1Lucy: I have no clue what this is. I'm extremely bored! Lol, I have no life as you can tell! The good part, I finally got my own computer! My brother's gonna set it up for me! The bad part, I have no internet, so I have to wait till I can get to my aunts to update! But I can now type everything up! YAY ME! Lol, that randomness aside now, I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed and favourited my other stories! I love all the feedback!

Melfina: Lucy does not own Saiyuki, and is not back at work just yet, so please do not sue! Thank you very much! Now, to bet the random plot bunnies out of our heads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Description: Gokuu asked Kenren and innocent question and Tenpou tells him what he wants to know…

" Ken-niichan, what's 'between' you and Ten-chan?" Gokuu asked innocently.

"Not a thing." Kenren bragged.

"What's that mean?" Gokuu asked turning his head cutely.

"Well, it means-mph-" Kenren began but was cut off by a pale gloved hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell him about things like that! He's still too young!" Konzen hissed into the brunette general's ear.

"Right. Sorry Gokuu. I can't tell ya. You're owner doesn't want your innocent ears corrupted like that." Kenren said laughing.

"Aw Konzen! I never know anything! You won't let them tell me anything they talk about!" Gokuu complained loudly.

"Excuse me." Tenpou said kneeling down next to the small child.

As the brunette marshal began to whisper, Gokku's face became a bright shade of red, becoming brighter with each passing second Tenpou spent whispering.

When finished Tenpou pulled his face back smiling at the red faced heretic.

"Understand now?"  
"I wish I had never asked…" Gokuu muttered, his face still a bright beet red, contrasting horribly with his golden eyes.

The general and marshal grinned, beginning to laugh, and were surprised to hear a few musical peals of laughter from the deity beside them.

"Konzen laughed! YAY!" Gokuu exclaimed, his face reverting back to its normal tan colour.

The two brunette's looked at each other momentarily before grinning slyly at Konzen. They leaned down and quickly pressed their lips to the younger males cheeks in a chaste kiss. Konzen, having seen this, stood starring slack jawed at his two 'friends' and charge before tearing after the two, yelling profanities and attempting to catch them so he could kill them.

'I wonder what was so bad about a kiss' Gokuu thought taking chase after his three most important people.

Catching up to them, he jumped onto Konzen's back without thinking, successfully tackling the blonde deity to the ground, pressing his lips to the older male's cheek.

"See? A kiss isn't so bad, is it?" He asked smiling down at his 'owner'.

Konzen rolled his eyes but leaned up and pressed a light, soft kiss to Gokuu's lips.

"Yes, but those one's are better." He whispered into the shell-shocked saru's ear.

Gokuu's shock faded and he leaned down to press his lips to Konzen's in a heated, desperate kiss.

"look at that Tenpou." Kenren said turning away from the two so as to give them some privacy.

"Isn't that called pedophidelia in the Lower World?" Tenpou asked watching the couple.

"TENPOU! Stop watching!" Kenren yelled turning his lover away.

"Look at that Jiroshin." The Merciful Goddess said pointing to her pond, an image of the four appearing.

"Is condoning this type of relationship alright?"

"Oh calm down Jiroshin. Geeze. It's okay, look at Konzen. He's happy for the first time in forever. Let them be." Kanzeon said her eyes warming at the site of her nephew, finally done kissing the gold eyed heretic, a smile gracing his beautiful but normally scowling face.

"If you're sure Merciful Goddess." Jiroshin said en exasperation.

"No I'm not sure. No one knows what their future's hold. We wait and allow them this happiness while they can have it." The goddess explained.

"Yes Merciful Goddess."

'Their lives in the future will be hard. Let them all enjoy this momentary peace.'

~Owari~

Lucy: So, what do you think? I had been reading KenrenxTenpou all throughout my first hour computer class. And….THIS!, was born!


End file.
